


My mind can't comprehend

by Amber_Flicker



Series: These Moments Wishing I Could Help You [3]
Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Guilt, Lots of tears, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5225606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber_Flicker/pseuds/Amber_Flicker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wakes Kevin up in the middle of the night.</p><p>(Sequel to 'Their Words Have Taken Their Toll', but can be read as a separate story.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	My mind can't comprehend

He woke before the alarm went off, unsure why. He sleep-hazed mind tried to make sense of it as he turned his tired eyes to the clock. 2:00 AM. He rolled over, ready to drift back off when he heard it. A light knock on the door, as if the person was unsure if they should be knocking. Kevin knew that sound. He pulled himself out of bed, careful not to wake Arnold, and opened the door. 

As expected, there was a tearful, exhausted looking Connor on the other side, shaking either from lack of sleep or barely restrained sobs, or both. It varied from night to night- not that this happened every night, Connor only dared to bother him when the Hell Dreams were especially bad. As much as Kevin wished his boyfriend would confide in him, years of turning it off had made it so he felt he couldn't let his emotions out to anyone. Even when there were nights like this he was overcome by guilt for waking Kevin as soon as the terror had subsided.

Kevin stepped out into the hall and gathered him into his arms, leading him back to his room. Poptarts was out on an overnight trip, so he knew they wouldn't be bothered. As soon as they were sitting on his bed, Connor practically fell into Kevin, and he could feel tears wetting his shirt. He held him, stroking his back soothingly. Words didn't get through this hysterical state well, so he didn't bother. It upset him deeply every time he saw Connor like this, and he knew it was just the tip of the iceberg. He had them every night- heck, he'd announced it to the whole of the group, and at the time Kevin had thought it was a joke. How wrong he'd been. He shuddered to think what Connor must have gone through on the bad nights before they'd gotten together. Once, he'd described one of the dreams in vivid detail for Kevin, and it had completely shocked him. His own Hell Dream was nothing in comparison, and Connor had offhandedly mentioned that what he'd described was only a _normal_ one. 

 

At this point he had calmed down and was mostly back to rationality, but he didn't move from their position.

"I'm sorry." Connor whispered sadly. "I didn't mean to bother you. I just- before i knew what I was doing-" 

"Shhh. It's fine, you know it's fine."

"No it's not. I'm such a mess, Kevin. You must get so tired of dealing with my stupid problems, i'm not worth your time."

"Connor, look at me." He did, red rimming his blue eyes. "I love you, and you are so worth it. There's no way i'd rather be spending my time. I love you and all your flaws."

"What did I do to deserve you?" He asked, and his voice was still hoarse, but a barely-there smile had graced his lips.

"Being the most wonderful person ever, I think. Now come on, let's get you to bed." Connor's eyes widened a little. Kevin knew he'd try to escape going back to sleep that night, but he wasn't going to allow it. He'd had enough sleep deprivation for a lifetime and Kevin was going to make up for it. "I'll stay with you."

 

They fell asleep together, and there were only blissful dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't planning on a sequel, but this kinda popped into my head and my angst loving self couldn't resist.
> 
> So here we have another stupid story to follow the other.


End file.
